Religion of the Ryng
"Fight for the king, for the hammer and the ryng Fight for the ancient story Fight for your life, we must fight for Fife For the power and the glory" -The Ryng Saga. The Religion of the Ryng was an obscure religion found only in the deepest reaches of the Iron Imperium. Followers of the Ryng believed that all time existed within a great cosmic ring. That all things that will be have been before and all things repeat themselves indefinitely. Tenants of the Ryng Worshipers of the Ryng believed that it was forged long ago in the cosmos of space by a great smith known only as the Ever Mother. That she still oversees everything that can and will happen, viewing our reality as a ring. Like many religions within the Imperium, Ryng Priests taught that followers should train themselves in martial combat and become as strong as possible to revere the Ever Mother's creations. They also believed that in battle, one should treat their opponents with honor and respect. That it was dishonorable to strike down an unarmed opponent, to treat captured soldiers with respect, and that to kill an unsuspecting or sleeping foe was the greatest dishonor of all. "Fight 'til we die, in a battle in the sky, '' ''Fight all the foes before thee Fight for your life, we must fight for Fife For the power and the glory" ''-The Ryng Saga.'' Ryng Priests also taught that at the end of every iteration of the ring, a great serpent known as Brjóta would erupt from the earth's center to wipe the world clean. Once this was done Brjóta would return to the center of the earth where he would slumber under the end of the next cycle. Only when the inhabitants of that world were collectively strong enough, they would be able to fend off Brjóta's onslaught and finally ascend to be with the Ever Mother. Followers of the Ryng Due to its relative obscurity, the Ryng was only worshiped in a few scattered hamlets among the Iron Imperium. Too small to be drawn onto any map of importance, these villages were largely unknown in the expansive wilderness of the Imperium to any that had not visited there previously. Worshipers of the Ryng had no proper temples devoted to their faith. Their priests lived largely in the same thatched roof cottages as the rest of the populous. These priests were typically the pinnacle of the Ever Mother's teachings, thick with sinew and steely faith. Ryng Priests trained in a variety of weapons and armor to best serve their god during the End Times. At the end of their training they would have to prove themselves with a final test. This could be anything from killing a bear with only a knife to cutting their left hand off in reverence of their god. They would frequently serve as advisers to the ruler of whatever village they inhabited. Providing tactical as well as spiritual council, it was said that a good Ryng Priest could cull even the most inept of rulers. Once in a generation, the light of the Ever Mother would shine upon one individual, raising them to the legendary title of 'Forge Champion'. Such previous Forge Champions included: Beorg Bearstruck of Unst: A monster of a man who was said to be half bear. His ferocity and unshakable resolve served him well during the Fey Siege on Unst. Wulfrik the Wanderer: A singer whose voice was said to bring fortune to his allies and misfortune to his enemies in battle. Famed for bringing the teachings of the Ryng to Dunkeld. Valkia Glorybringer: The first queen of Dundee who led an uprising against an elven regiment when they snuck into her village, slaughtered most of their men, and took the rest hostage. Trivia * The Ryng was inspired by the music of Gloryhammer. * Ragnar was a follower of the Ryng. Category:Religions